


Bella Cadaver

by ChemicalNovember



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalNovember/pseuds/ChemicalNovember
Summary: Love as beautiful and delicate as a flower is a love that withers easily.





	Bella Cadaver

“It’s funny.” She said. We were both lying on the grass under the countless stars.

“What’s funny?” I turned my head to look at her stunningly angelic face.

“How cruel was fate to bring us together when my candle’s just about to burn away.”

I took her hand in mine. She’d gotten awfully thinner than she was when we first met, so much that all I feel on her hand now was skin and bones. After many years passed, her lively coloured skin turned cadaverous pale. Her cheeks sunk and her cheekbones pushed on sharp edge.

 She looks as fragile as thin glass. Yet even though she’s thin as stick, she’s still the prettiest lady I have ever seen in my entire life.

“Fate may be cruel but I’m glad they drifted as closer together.” I squeezed her cold hand lightly. “Have I told you the poem I made about the beautiful flower?”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Tell me about it.”

So I did tell her about the pretty white flower I stumbled upon my way.

“A beautiful flower blooms alone the murky forest I’ve been.

Petals silver as moonlight, charmed by its pitch black centre I’ve seen.

Fear it might die on my touch, settled on admiring from afar.

Its beauty I will carry and forever treasure in my heart.”

I’m shit at poetry and she knows it. I’m not good at cheesy lines and poems, but it makes her smile. Her smile that’s permanently burned in my mind, and makes me fall in love with her over and over and over again.

Her eyes were still closed and the tears flowed down on the side of her face. She stated a haiku against my poem.

“Death goes unnoticed,

 As time pass to ones beauty,

It withers away.”

“I know.”

It was the most painful part of living -- knowing that someday when your heart finally found the place where you belong, and when you finally found the one whom you cared about will soon depart. You'll be alone and have to start over again, move on with your life, and keep on living. Live as long as you're breathing without the one you love, even if it hurts a lot.

“You know that I love you, right?” She squeezed back my hand.

Tears formed in my eyes and I didn’t hesitate to let them go. I let her see all of me, all my colors and emotions.

She opened her dark and captivating eyes that never fails to make me feel like there are butterflies in my stomach, and at the same time gives comfort and warmth that settles on my body.

“I know.” I held on tightly on her hand, just enough to let her know what I feel without hurting her.

“Do you know how much?”

I didn’t answer. I don’t want to know how much she loves me. Knowing that she loves me is enough for me. Because I love her.

“I love you as much as the stars twinkle in the sky.” She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

More tears flowed out from my eyes.

“I know it’s hard.” She said quietly after a while when I still didn’t say anything. “But I know you love me enough to let me go.”

If silence would further keep her here with me for much longer, I would certainly not speak ever. I’d rather pretend to be mute than to let her go.

But her eyes were pleading and tired. I can’t be selfish.

I pressed my lips to hers one last time and took a good long moment to stare at her beautiful face, and the dimming light in her eyes.

“I love you.” I wrapped my arms around her and she sighed contentedly. “I love you… I love you… I love you.”

Soon enough did warmth left her skin. I embraced her cold and small frame under the million stars that bear witness to my loss.

My beautiful flower withered in my hand.


End file.
